


blue

by lunarpiscean



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: erin visits her mom in prison, i dont really like naird can you tell, ignore that, some rambling, teen angst bullshit, wait thats a declan mckenna lyric, you'll spend ten years in prison to pay for this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpiscean/pseuds/lunarpiscean
Summary: Erin just really, really misses her life back in DC.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really pay attention to erin's arc and cba to rewatch the show but this fic takes place around episode one or two :-) barely any plot, just vibes (mainly teen angst) (may or may not be projections to some extent)

Erin Naird’s life was over. Not literally, but sometimes a little voice inside her head wishes so. When she first heard her father’s getting a promotion, she was _beyond_ excited.

In her mind, her father’s promotion would make her life a lot better. Her mother often told her that if her father becomes an Air Force general, their family would move to a bigger, grander house. And if she’s lucky, perhaps she could throw her eighteenth birthday in a luxurious five star hotel and invite all of her friends.

Instead, her father’s new rank ruined her life. As it turned out, her father was assigned to be the head of the US Military’s newest branch - Space Force. Located in The Middle of Nowhere, Who Cares. And wherever her father goes - Erin and her mother follows.

God, forget luxurious hotel birthdays, this place doesn’t even have a mall. Everything that she had planned, gone in an instant. Away from her friends, family, and the environment she’s familiar and comfortable with. Given the chance, she’d burn the place down just so she and her family could go back to DC.

Her new classmates were just the worst. On her first day, she showed up in all black. A typical outfit she wore back home. But everyone in Wild Horse stared at her like she was a mass murderer.

A guy who looked like all his brain mass went to his muscles approached her once and asked her, “Do you dress like that because you’re a satanist?” She wanted to punch him so bad - though she felt like that might further convince him.

Her home life isn’t improving either. For reasons she can’t disclose, her mother was recently imprisoned. Her father who would often come home late because of work is barely ever home now.

Erin has never felt more lonely and isolated in her life.

“What’s wrong, dear? Are you having problems at home?” her mother asked during her visit.

The brunette furrowed her brows. She has many problems. Which one is her mother referring to? Seeing Erin’s expression, her mother pointed to her blue streak. _Oh_.

Her mother let out a sigh and touched the glass barrier between them. “You know you can talk to me, Erin. Despite the circumstances, I’m still your mom.” Hearing her mother, Erin let out a chuckle. Don’t get her wrong, she still loves her mother dearly and by god does she miss her. But after seeing the act that got her into prison, the brunette wasn’t sure she could trust her mother again.

She touched her blue streak. A few days ago, her father promised that he’ll come home early to help Erin with her math homework. Six o’clock. Seven o’clock. Still no signs of her father.

_Maybe he got a little carried away with work and is now stuck in traffic_ , she thought while looking out the window. She immediately remembered that her town barely had any cars - let alone a traffic jam. Eight o’clock. Nine o’clock. Where is her father?

Erin got up from the sofa to the fridge. “Shit, we’re out of ice cream,” she muttered under her breath. She checked the clock again - half past nine. The way she looked at it, she had three options:

First, she could sit and wait until her father returns. Second, she could give up and just go to bed. Lastly, she could walk to the convenience store while waiting for her father. The store is a quite the walking distance from her home, but maybe then she’ll brush with her father on the way home.

“That’ll be two dollars, miss.” said the cashier.

Erin was about to pull out her wallet when she saw a box of blue hair dye. “How much is that?” she asked while pointing to the dye.

“I believe that’s five dollars.”

The brunette paused to think. Her father is rather conservative when it comes to appearance. In his opinion, the only people who dyes their hair are the people that lacks affection. Ha.

“I’ll get that as well - no need for a plastic bag.”

When she got home, she was very disappointed to see her father was still not home. She took off her shoes and decided to do her homework herself while eating the ice cream she just bough. Ten o’clock. Eleven o’clock. She finally finished her homework, God knows if it’s correct or not. Still he’s not home.

She decided to throw herself in the couch. “Ouch!” she yelped.

Erin immediately stood up again. She accidentally sat on the hair dye. She picked up the box and carefully examined it. She’s certain her father would be cross if he saw that she dyed her hair. Erin looked at the clock again - twelve o’clock. _Unbelievable_.

Next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom preparing the dye and reading the instructions. She prays her father wouldn’t yell at her.

The next day, she found her father already up, in uniform, and about to leave again. Erin cleared her throat. She noticed her father flinched a little as he slowly turned around.

“Oh, hey, Erin.” he greeted awkwardly.

Erin had to physically hold herself from saying something rude. _Breathe, Erin,_ she thought to herself. “That’s it?” she asked her father through gritted teeth.

The man seemed a little confused for a second. “Oh, last night? I’m really sorry. I was so busy last night that I forgot - those fucking Chinese. I have to go again now, I already made you breakfast. Your allowance is in the fridge.” he said pointing to the plate of omelette on the dining table, then to the envelope stuck on the fridge.

He gave her forehead a kiss and left her - again. He didn’t even say anything about her hair. _Stupid dad_.

The brunette touched the glass barrier in front of her. How will she express her disappointment in her own father? Her mother will surely defend him.

“I miss home, mom. I miss you, I miss our old life.” Technically, those aren’t lies. It is, however, an oversimplification of her problems.

Her mother made an expression she couldn’t quite read. Sadness? Regret? Who knows. “I miss you too, Erin. I miss my freedom as well.” she started.

“But that’s life, Erin. The past is the past. What can we, as humans do? The only thing we can change is-“  
Erin stopped listening. How many times had her mother said that since they moved to Wild Horse? If she had to hear it one more time, she’s probably gonna throw up. She rolled her eyes.

Seeing the change in her daughter’s expression, her mother stopped talking. And for a moment, the prison’s visiting room was blanketed in silence. Just a pair of mother and daughter looking at one another, separated by a glass wall. Erin closed her eyes. She didn’t want this moment to end.

She was so lonely back home. She doesn’t fit in with her classmates, her father’s barely ever home. The only person she could somewhat talk to was her mother - and now she’s in prison. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

“Hey, Erin?” her mother called hesitantly, snapping Erin from her thoughts.

“Yeah?” she replied, wiping the tear from her face.

“Last week, your father visited me. He said he’s going to DC this Thursday - something about budgeting? Whatever, it’s not that important. Anyway, try to talk to your father. Perhaps he’d let you come along. While he works, you could meet your old friends.”

Erin paused to think about her mother’s suggestion. It’ll be hard to pull off considering he’s barely home - but somewhat plausible. Except for one thing. “Wait but mom, I have school on Thursday.”

Before her mother could reply, a woman in uniform entered her mother’s side of the room. Erin figured that must be the prison guard. “Time’s up, Naird. Say your goodbyes now.” the woman instructed.

Her mother raised her index finger to the woman. _Wait a second_. She turned to Erin again.

“You’re a smart girl, Erin. You’ll figure out a way. Take care, dear. I love you.” Her mother gave her a smile and touched the glass barrier again.

She stood up for a second before leaning down again. “Oh, and before I forget, I love your blue streak. It suits you.” she said, giving Erin a wink.

Upon hearing her mother’s statement, Erin instinctively touched her blue streak and smiled. The guard approached her mother and yanked her arm. “Come on, time’s up.”

Erin waved as her mother disappeared. _Back to the real world_ , she thought. At the very least, she has something to look forward to now - going back to DC.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the fic!! this was originally written for a school assignment but i thought it was nice enough for ao3 so i decided to translate it to english and publish it here. if you enjoyed it, come chat w me on twitter !! my @ is yarezdunn (also i just realized the original work in indonesian was only 1118 words as opposed to the english one w almost 1,5k words. insanity)


End file.
